


Don't Owe You Anything

by MeagstheWriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Spoilers for 2x02, Spoilers for 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Grace was just trying to do this job to make her rent. She just had to be at this party she's working, just when she was getting so good at not running into her. Well she can't run away from her drama forever she knew it would happen sooner or later. God she hates catering gigs.





	Don't Owe You Anything

**Author's Note:**

> First black lightning fic. Pretty sure my Grace back story won't matter in the show but I was just playing around with comic canon and show canon.

Another sweep of the floor for the empties, that woman hasn't been watching her drink for a while better take it too. God serving is one of the circles of hell it has to be, because this is torture for Grace. She misses her bar, she was good behind her bar in more ways than one. She had no choice in leaving she had to, people were looking for her. She knows too much, about herself and about others. She just wanted to be a bartender at a gay bar, sure she rarely got hurt and was strangely strong for someone doesn't work out, but she was happy. 

Ignorance is Bliss as they say, because now she wishes she could go back. Now she knows she's the daughter of an Amazonian Warrior, and the person she thought was her mother adopted her as a favor to Wonder Woman. Her mother came all the way from Themyscira with Wonder Woman on a visit to America and fell in love with a human man and they had Grace. When it was time for her to leave, her father was already with another woman and Diana pulled some strings to have her name on Grace's birth certificate so she could grow up thinking she was only human with two human parents.

The knowledge of Black Lightning returning made her mother nervous so she came back to America to find Grace to tell her the truth and take her to the island to train her properly as an Amazonian warrior. She didn't want to leave, she didn't even believe it at first. Mainly because the woman who was saying she was her mother looked the same age as her, but she had Wonder Woman as backup to explain so Grace couldn't deny that. She didn't know how long she was gone, time passes differently on the island, but she was gone. 

The day she left was when Anissa called her asking her out for drinks. Unfortunately she didn't know that because there's no cell service on an unknown island so she didn't get the message until she got back to Freeland. God she listened to that message so many times that she knows it by heart. She can imagine Anissa in that moment, laying in bed with books, or papers from her class, all around her. She's twirling a braid in one hand, phone in the other, and she's smiling. She doesn't have to imagine her smiling she can hear it in her voice as she speaks. 

She doubts Anissa waited for her, she's too beautiful and she wouldn't really want her to, but deep down she hopes that she did. They were on their way to something when her mother popped up and Grace hopes that they can pick up where they left off. Dropping off the tray of dirty glasses at the bar, she runs a hand through her hair before grabbing a new tray of drinks and making another round trip through the room. She's about to turn back to the bar when she sees them. Zoe B., some singer Grace never listens too unless she's at the bar, and Anissa cuddled up in the middle of the room surrounded by people. 

She tries not to stare but she can't seem to turn away from the two of them. The heartbreak only worsens when the two of them lean in close to kiss. Grace scowls at the sight of them together, and that is the moment Anissa looks up and sees her. She tries to smile and wave at her but she's too hurt to be civil with her right now. Grace quickly goes to the bar to put the tray down and from there she walks out to the balcony so she can get some air. 

After five minutes Anissa comes up to her still with that smile on her face like she wasn't just kissing someone else. Even though they aren't together, they were on their way to being together, and seeing that hurt. She has no right to be as upset as she is but she should be the one kissing those full lips not some pixie cut bitch. If it wasn't for her mother she would be the one on her arm but now she's not even sure if she should. 

"Heeeeeeyyy Grace! Long time no see, how've you been?"

She can't keep her attitude out of her voice when she speaks to Anissa. Again she didn't do anything wrong, but she's going to make her feel guilty anyway. 

"Peachy."

She watches the smile dim on her face to a guilty one and she knows she's got her.

"Okay look I'm sorry for not reaching out more, things have just been crazy lately. It's so good to see you tho, where have you been?"

_If only I could tell you the truth, because I know you're lying too._

"Had family stuff to deal with, some distant relative in Vietnam was sick. Mom wanted me to be there so I didn't have a signal anyway."

"Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that, did you know them well?"

"Not really but it's family, you have to show up for family. "

"Well I missed you, you're kind of my only friend, I was at school, work and hanging out with my bratty little sister."

"Next time someone is on their death bed I'll send a text before I disappear."

"That's all I ask."

They both share a slightly awkward laugh, both of them not saying what they really want to say to the other one, and knowing that they aren't. Anissa looks at her for a moment and she should feel uncomfortable under the gaze but she revels in it. At least she knows that Anissa still wants her is some way. Another sever passes by out of the corner of her eye and Grace remembers that she is at work. 

"I have to get back, but it was nice to see you."

"Wait, do you still work at the bar? Last few times I went I didn't see you behind the bar."

"Not everyday I'm all over the place right now work wise, but I'm usually there Fridays and Saturdays."

"Okay I'll remember that. It was so good to see you I've missed you." 

Grace feels her skin tighten under her shirt and she knows she has a few minutes to get to the bathroom and take her medicine. It's been happening a lot since her parents told her, they gave her some pills to combat her flare ups but she's going to run out of them soon. It keeps happening at the worst possible moments but she always has a pill with her just in case. She tries to calmly walk away from Anissa because she always seems to know when something is wrong with her, but she fails tremendously. She takes a glass of water from the bar as she passes and pops the pill before walking into the kitchen. She stands at the sink pretending to wash her hands until her heart rate slows down. 

She dries her hands and goes back to work, trying to ignore Anissa and Zoe and whatever is happening with her so called powers. She feels Anissa's eyes on her every few minutes but she doesn't turn to look at her. Despite the pain in her chest like she's being cheated on, she doesn't owe her anything they weren't together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it. Find me on tumblr at nayacutyonails or Twitter at amayastotem. Let me know what you think! See you around!


End file.
